


Scrolls

by Kixxar



Series: In the Valley of Peace [3]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixxar/pseuds/Kixxar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigress studies hard on her mastery of the 1000 Scrolls of Kung Fu and it has its small heartwarming rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrolls

\- Scrolls -

Shifu strolled down the hall toward the common room in the Bunkhouse. All his students had already doused their candles and he could hear a steady obnoxious snore emitting from Po's room. He sighed to himself and rounded the corner to the common room. To his surprise, he found Tigress fast asleep in front of a dying fire, with a scroll lying flat under her paw.

Shifu slid the scroll out from under her and realized it was the 956th Scroll of Kung Fu. He smiled to himself, Good girl. He placed a ribbon at the spot she was at on the scroll and rolled it up, placed it on the table and walked out of the room. He returned with more firewood and a pillow.

He placed the firewood in the hearth and made sure the warmth grew stronger before turning back to his student. He placed the pillow by her head and scratched her behind her ear. A loud rolling purr began to mix with the gentle crackling of the flames in the fireplace. Shifu smiled and left the room.

The morning gong sounded and Tigress woke with a start. Silently cursing herself, she rubbed her eyes and shifted. To her surprise she noticed a steaming bowl of rice and a couple dumplings in front of her. Alongside the bowl was the scroll she had been studying, neatly rolled up with a ribbon trailing out of it, as well as the next two scrolls.

"Sleep well?"

Tigress turned to find Master Shifu sitting in meditation on the table. He opened an eye and smiled down at her.

"Master! I-I'm sorry I…" Tigress said as she bolted up and bowed to her Master.

"I suggest you eat and get back to your studies, I'll be testing you on those scrolls this weekend." He jumped down and limped out of the room. Tigress smiled, sat down and took the bowl in her paws.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung Fu Panda super short snippet; all respected rights and characters belong to Dreamworks.


End file.
